Sam's Blood
by diamondhana
Summary: They finally managed to free Dean from Michael, but Sam has been keeping a huge secret from his brother. He has cancer. This is wincest!


They had done it. After so many months of research and rituals, Sam, Cas, and Jack had freed Dean. They had managed to corner him and chant a ritual that would give Dean his mind back for a few minutes. It was enough time for Dean to expel Michael, who immediately vanished, not wanting to bear the younger Winchester's wrath.

As soon as Michael had left, Sam moved forward to hug Dean, but stopped when Dean flinched back. Sam gave him an understanding smile. He knew what it felt like to not have control of your own body. They had driven back to the bunker and Dean, to Sam's surprise, had given Sam a quick kiss and said he was going to get some shut eye.

That left Sam sitting in the library, drinking some beer and staring blankly at the wall. His head had already started to pound. As if summoned, Cas appeared.

"Sam," Cas's rough voice startled Sam. "Are you OK? Is your head hurting again? Do you need me to heal you?"

Sam blinked at the onslaught of questions. "No, I'm doing fine Cas. You should be worrying about Dean, not me."

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sam, you have a serious condition. You need-"

"Keep it down!" Sam hissed, his eyes darting around to make sure Dean hadn't heard.

Cas made a disapproving noise. "You need to tell him Sam. He deserves to know."

Sam looked down guiltily. "I will, I will. He just has a lot on his plate right now and I don't want to add to that."

As usual, Cas saw right through his bullshit. "Sam, you are not a burden. The longer you stall, the angrier Dean will be. Plus, we still have to find a cure."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. "Cure? What cure? There's no cure for a supernatural brain tumor. Face it Cas, if there was a way, we would've found it by now."

Cas stood up to his full height. "Samuel Winchester, if I ever hear you say those words again, death will be the least of your problems. You saved the world, you deserve to live." With that, Cas fluttered off.

Sam snorted to the empty room. "This is what I deserve."

He got up, making his way to Dean's bedroom. Well, it was really their bedroom, since Sam had slept in their every night since they moved into the bunker. Dean claimed it was because of the memory foam,though Sam knew that wasn't it. The reason he never decorated his room was because the only thing he needed was Dean. Nowhere was home unless his soulmate was beside him.

He slowly opened the door, bracing himself for what he had to tell Dean. Instead, he was greeted by the image of his sleeping brother. Sam smiled to himself. He couldn't wake Dean up now. He'd tell him in the morning.

Nodding to himself, Sam slipped under the covers, sidling up next to his brother. Dean immediately shifted, spooning Sam from behind. No matter how many times Sam protested saying he was the bigger one, Dean insisted on being the big spoon. Something about watching his back and that Sam was the younger brother anyway.

The morning came quicker that expected, and Sam awoke to the smell of bacon coming down the hallway. He smiled, until he remembered what he had to tell Dean. Slowly getting up, Sam ambled down the hallway to see Dean in the kitchen, cooking up bacon and eggs.

Dean glanced over, smiling brightly when he saw Sam. "There you are lazy bones! Was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole morning. Sit down, I made you breakfast."

Sam sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Thanks Dean, but I'm not that hungry."

Dean looked over at him skeptically. "Sam, you need to take care of yourself. Now that I'm back, I'm going to make sure that Sasquatch body gets the nourishment it needs, whether you like it or not."

"Fine. I'll eat a little." Sam relented, realizing he was going to get nowhere with Dean. Besides, he had lost weight, though not for the reasons Dean thought.

Looking around, he asked "Where's Jack?"

"Cas took him to the zoo. Said that he's been wanting to see it for a while, and that we should have some time alone." Dean waggled his eyebrows at him. "Whattya say Sammy, wanna have some fun?"

Sam felt a zing of panic shoot through him. Although he had missed his brother like crazy, the cancer had sucked a lot of his strength from his body. Dean probably thought it was because Sam had been obsessed with finding him, which was true. The main reason however, was because the tumor in his brain was growing larger by the second.

However, Sam pasted on a smile. "Sounds great, but after breakfast."

Dean pouted. "You're no fun Sammy." He walked over and pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Sam closed his eyes, letting Dean take control. God, he had missed his brother so much.

As Dean began to back him against the table, Sam gently pushed on his chest. "Breakfast." He reminded him. Dean sighed, but pulled back. As they sat side by side eating, Sam racked his brain for how he was going to tell Dean.

 _Hey Dean, so you know how you've only been back for a day. Well, I have cancer and it's incurable. Surprise!_

Sam grimaced. Dean looked over at him. "What's wrong? Is the bacon overcooked?"

"No, no, it's fine. I was just thinking about you. Are you feeling OK?" Sam lied.

Dean looked uncomfortable by the question. "I'm OK Sam. I don't really remember much, bit I don't really want to talk about that right now. I just want to enjoy my time with you."

With a glint in his eye, Dean pulled Sam in for another long kiss. This one was more heated, with Dean biting Sam's lower lip and sweeping his tongue into his mouth. Sam moaned, his head beginning to spin.

"That's right Sammy, I want to hear you." Dean growled.

At first, Sam thought the head spinning was because of Dean's proximity, but he soon realized otherwise. Before he could open his mouth to warn Dean, he felt himself listing sideways. Before the world went black, he heard Dean shouting "Sammy!"

God, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly to see Dean's concerned eyes looking at him. As soon as Dean realized he was awake, he scrambled up. "Sammy, are you OK! What the hell happened? Why didn't you tell me you were injured? You scared the shit out of me!"

Sam shifted guiltily. It was now or never. "Dean, there's something I have to tell you."

At Sam's tone, Dean immediately grows wary. "What is it Sam? Spit it out."

Sam sighed shakily. "Dean, I have cancer."

There was a shocked silence. Then Dean began to laugh. Sam just watched him as Dean laughed until there were tears streaming down his face. Finally, after a few seconds, Dean stood up. "Very funny Sam. But seriously, what happened?"

"I told you!" Sam yelled. "I have cancer. There's a tumor about the size of a golf ball growing in my head."

"It's not funny anymore Sam," Dean said, shaking his head in denial. "You can't have cancer, you're Sam Winchester." Dean had a wild look on his face, before it relaxed. "Dude, just ask Cas to cure you!" Dean was grinning.

"I-I already asked. He can't Dean." Sam said gently.

Now Dean was getting angry. "Why the hell not?! Is he low on angel grace or something?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not normal cancer Dean. It was caused by Azazel's demon blood. Apparently, I was never supposed to live this long. I was supposed to rule hell until I named a predecessor. But since that didn't end up happening, the cancer slowly began to grow inside of me. It's been in me for my whole -there's no cure."

Sam then looked up Dean, who was vibrating. "Dean, are you OK?"

Dean lost it at that. "Am I OK? No, I just learned that by brother has fucking cancer. So no Sam, I'm not fucking OK."

Sam stuttered. "It-it will be alright Dean. Cas says that I still have 6 months left. We can still hunt-"

"Hunt!" Dean exploded. "You think I'm gonna let you hunt. The only thing we're going to be doing is finding a cure for you. I didn't let death take you, what makes you think I'm gonna let something as stupid as cancer take you away from me?"

Sam shook his head in denial. "I've looked Dean, I can't find anything. This is happening."

Dean grabbed his face tightly. "You listen to me closely Sammy. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is taking you away from me. And if somehow you do die, I'm gonna be one bullet behind you." Sam tries to protest at that, but Dean shuts him up with a kiss.

After a minute, or maybe an hour, Dean pulls back and looks him in the eye. "I'll always save you baby boy."

-Author's Notes

Hi guys, so I hope you enjoy this. This fic in no way means to romanticize cancer. Feedback is appreciated:)


End file.
